Leonor
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Qué harías para conseguir la juventud eterna? Para el reto "Magos Tenebrosos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
**LEONOR**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es invención de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Magos Tenebrosos"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

Débil. Aquel hombre había resultado ser absurdamente débil. Un hombre grande y orgulloso, hambriento de deseo que apenas había aguantado con vida ocho años. Resultaba tan decepcionante que a punto estuvo de arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Por fortuna, Leonor contaba con la suficiente experiencia vital como para comprender que perder los estribos no le serviría de nada. Debía mantener la calma y aprender de sus errores.

La muerte de ese inútil le había enseñado que una no debía fiarse de las apariencias jamás. Ocho años. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. No podía dejar de lamentarse. Sólo cabía esperar que tan corto período de tiempo no levantara sospechas. Lo normal era que pasaran un par de décadas entre un cadáver y otro. Ocho años era demasiado poco.

Leonor suspiró profundamente intentado templar sus nervios. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores. Una vez incluso estuvieron a punto de descubrirla. Había tenido que improvisar pero capturar a ese auror valió la pena. Y aquel sí que había sido un hueso duro de roer. Veintidós años pasó bajo su embrujo. Veintidós años y jamás se rindió. Nunca dejó de intentar escapar. Ni una sola vez aceptó de buen grado sus atenciones.

Leonor sonrió. Sí. Fueron unos años interesantes y divertidos que también le enseñaron una valiosa lección. Desde entonces había procurado mantenerse alejada de los brujos, consciente como era de la cantidad de problemas que podían ocasionarle. Ciertamente los ingenuos le proporcionaban menos placeres pero no dejaban de ser hombres.

Al observar su rostro en el espejo, comprendió que no le resultaría difícil atraer un nuevo amante. Aunque los estándares de belleza habían cambiado con el paso de los años, siempre había sabido adaptarse ellos. Lo único que jamás había tocado era su cabello. Largo, ondulado y rojo como el fuego, volvía locos a todos los especímenes masculinos, fueran de la época que fueran. Pronto tendría que arreglarlo concienzudamente, preparándolo para seducir al próximo morador de aquella estancia.

Era muy pronto. El sentido común le decía que esperara un poco pero no podía permitírselo. No cuando en su rostro podían verse las arrugas típicas de la edad. Necesitaba rejuvenecer, recuperar toda su belleza, seguir siendo la mujer que ella era. Si aquel maldito inútil hubiera aguantado un poco más.

—Por favor.

Para colmo de males, el desgraciado se atrevía a hablarle. Leonor lo miró a través del espejo. Nada quedaba ya del orgulloso joven que pisó ese suelo por primera vez. Ocho años y yacía convertido en un ser cadavérico de pelo blanco y piel arrugada. Un ser agonizante que extendió un brazo en su dirección y volvió a suplicarle que lo matara.

Leonor lo hubiera hecho gustosamente pero no era una asesina. Jamás le había arrebatado la vida a otro ser humano. Por más que le molestara que la agonía de ese imbécil pareciera eternizarse, no pensaba levantar un dedo contra él. De hecho, en lugar de mirarla de esa manera espantosa debería estarle agradecido por permanecer a su lado en semejante tesitura.

—Cállate.

A él no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Siempre lo hacía. Todos lo hacían. Su boca se quedó entreabierta mientras respiraba erráticamente, luchando contra la vida. Y mirándola a ella, acusándole de todos los males que tenían lugar en su miserable existencia. Desagradecido. Era incapaz de comprender que gracias a ella su vida tenía sentido, que sin ella no era nadie. Volvió a llenar los pulmones de aire y caminó hasta su lado, acariciándole la mejilla.

Su piel, arrugada y seca, daban ganas de vomitar. Había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles para evitar que algo parecido le ocurriera pero valía la pena. Posiblemente algunos considerarían que el precio era demasiado alto pero era ella la que lo estaba pagando. Mantener su juventud la había sumido en la soledad más absoluta. Había visto morir a mucha gente, querida o no, pero no se arrepentía. Eso nunca.

—Por favor.

Él insistió. Leonor entornó los ojos y le agarró con fuerza la mandíbula.

—He dicho que te calles.

—No puedo…

—Claro que puedes —Aflojó el agarre en un gesto claramente despectivo—. Aunque no entiendo por qué estás tan impaciente por morir. Ya falta poco.

—Duele.

Claro que dolía. Leonor nunca había afirmado que el proceso fuera agradable para aquellos hombres. No obstante, por más razón que tuvieran, no soportaba sus quejas. Nunca entendían nada. Había perdido la esperanza de que alguno lo hiciera.

—¡Por amor de Dios! —Exclamó, hastiada por sus lamentos—. ¿Dónde está el hombre arrogante que conocí en aquel gimnasio? ¿Ya no te acuerda de tu soberbia al hablarme ni de cómo me mirabas?

Él gimió. Recordaba todo perfectamente porque, aunque su cuerpo fuera el de un anciano decrépito, su mente aún era la del joven que se dejó hechizar por esa desalmada. Durante todo aquel tiempo no había pasado ni un solo día que no lamentara haberse fijado en ella. Con la de chicas que se cruzaban en su camino cada día, había escogido a la peor de todas, a la mujer que le había destruido.

Podría haberla insultado y maldecido. Podría haberle gritado cuatro verdades para al menos morirse con esa satisfacción, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta presas del cansancio y el dolor. En su lugar, sólo alcanzó a musitar a media voz un nuevo _"Por favor"_

* * *

 _ **En el pasado…**_

— _Confieso que siento envidia de vos, Samira._

 _La aludida giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Leonor estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, sosteniendo uno de los Libros de Ensalmos de la familia Bennasar. Era una joven bruja de primera generación poseedora de un gran talento mágico y de una belleza deslumbrante._

— _No entiendo por qué —Se encogió de hombros, dispuesta bromear un poco—. Sois vos la que recientemente se ha desposado con un hombre de gran fortuna y mejor posición._

 _Leonor parpadeó. Sí. Podría decirse que se había quedado con un buen partido, aunque ella encontraba a su esposo tremendamente aburrido. En su opinión, contaba principalmente con dos atributos a tener en cuenta: era joven y rico. Conocía a demasiadas doncellas de su misma condición que se habían visto obligadas a casarse con auténticos vejestorios carentes de energía vital. Su esposo al menos ponía empeño en sus obligaciones conyugales._

— _No me refiero al matrimonio, si no a vuestra herencia mágica —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, admirando la extensa biblioteca de la familia. Biblioteca que no dejaba de crecer con cada generación—. Sería enormemente gratificante para mí poder consultar los hechizos de mis antepasadas._

— _Bueno, miradlo por el lado bueno. Tenéis la ocasión perfecta para comenzar la futura colección de vuestros descendientes._

— _Lamentablemente no tendré ocasión de comprobar si alcanza la magnitud de la de vuestros antepasados._

 _Samira asintió, dando por buena su última afirmación y aceptando que había sido derrotada durante aquel intercambio de palabras. Leonor se puso en pie y paseó frente a las estanterías repletas de libros. No todos eran mágicos ni preciados pero siempre le habían fascinado. Desde niña, y pese a lo que pudiera parecer, siempre había sentido más interés por los libros que por aquellos asuntos que se consideraban femeninos. El hambre de conocimiento llevaba ahí desde que pudiera recordar._

— _¿Dónde está vuestro hermano?_

 _El repentino cambio de tema logró sorprender a Samira. Leonor se había dado media vuelta y la miraba fijamente, con esa expresión un tanto extraña que su rostro adquiría de cuando en cuando._

— _Ha salido de viaje con su esposa. Quería mostrarle el mar._

 _Leonor asintió. Era una lástima que el pobre Ismael hubiera terminado compartiendo su existencia con una mujer como Catalina. Puritana, anodina y fea. Nunca entendería qué había visto en ella, aunque a Samira parecía caerle bien por lo que decidió no meter el dedo en la llaga._

— _¿Volverán pronto?_

 _Samira la miró con suspicacia. Leonor conocía bien cada uno de sus defectos, entre los cuales no se encontraba el ser tonta. Una debía andarse con pies de plomo cuando se hallaba en su presencia si no quería ser pillada en un renuncio._

— _¿A qué viene tanto interés por su paradero?_

 _Leonor se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar las estanterías. Fue entonces cuando disimuló un estremecimiento. ¿Acaso aquella fluctuación mágica significaba lo que ella pensaba? Le hubiera encantado comprobarlo pero Samira esperaba una respuesta y ya sospechaba lo suficiente de sus intenciones._

— _Os confieso que estoy un poco preocupada por el bienestar de doña Catalina —Le alegró sonar tan convincente—. Hace dos días visité el mercado y alguien insinuó que se encuentra en estado de buena esperanza._

 _Samira se tomó un instante para reflexionar pero finalmente asintió._

— _Veo que es difícil ser discreto en esta villa._

— _En esta villa y en cualquiera, querida amiga. Alcahuetas hay por todas partes._

 _Samira sonrió. Pareció menos suspicaz que un rato antes y Leonor se sintió a salvo. Siguió mirando los libros y tomó una decisión. Con Ismael fuera y su hermana preocupada por los asuntos que noche tras noche la llevaban hasta el sótano de la mansión, había llegado el momento de actuar._

 _El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente y no podía seguir perdiéndolo._

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

El Jonathan se despidió agitando una mano. ¡Qué cabrón! Llevaba colgada del brazo una rubia de tetas gordas que tenía pinta de ser muy, pero que muy guarrilla. El Toni suspiró, muerto de envidia. No importaba que fuera más guapo que aquel gañán y tuviera los músculos más grandes: el Jonathan siempre ligaba más que él.

La verdad es que esa noche le apetecía echar un polvo. Llevaba quince días sin nada de actividad y se planteó la posibilidad de llamar a la Vane. Tenía cara de trol y era una pesada de lo peor pero nunca le decía que no. ¡Qué pollas! Podía hacer el sacrificio y desahogarse con ella. Si al día siguiente le mandaba algún mensaje para quedar, pasaría olímpicamente y punto.

—¿Me dejas?

El Toni estaba sacando el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón pero se detuvo al ver a aquella piba. ¡Joder! A lo mejor no tenía las tetas como la rubia del Jonathan pero estaba seguro que las de esa pelirroja eran naturales. ¡Y menuda pelirroja! Estaba de toma pan y moja. Se aproximó a la barra y pidió una bebida. El Toni pensó que le ignoraría pero una vez tuvo el cubata entre las manos, le sonrió. A él.

—Me encanta tu camiseta.

Y le puso una mano en el hombro. Al Toni se le cortó la respiración pero reaccionó a tiempo.

—Gracias, nena.

Seguramente el Jonathan hubiera dicho algo mucho más sexy pero a la pelirroja pareció gustarle porque se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

—¿Te vienes a mi casa?

¡Joder! ¡Vaya que sí!

—Claro, preciosa.

La pelirroja sonrió. El Toni no se dio cuenta de que le consideraba un imbécil. Total, para lo que le quería no necesitaba que tuviera seso. Sólo esperaba que fuera más fuerte que el otro. Una ya no sabía qué pensar de los musculitos de hoy en día.

* * *

 _Leonor no contaba con Libros de Ensalmos en los que consultar hechizos ancestrales pero era una buena bruja. Tanto era así que había conseguido perfeccionar los hechizos de ocultamiento de tal forma que seguramente eran mucho mejores que los que utilizaban los aurores._

 _Tampoco se le daban mal todos los que tenían que ver con la protección del hogar. Por ese motivo había conseguido colarse en la mansión Bennasar. Llevaba tanto tiempo visitando a la familia que había aprendido un par de cosas sobre la casa. Como por ejemplo que su punto débil estaba en el patio y que le resultaría fácil apagar las alarmas puesto que todos, incluida la vivienda, la consideraban de plena confianza._

 _Si Ismael y su adefesio hubieran estado ocupando sus estancias particulares posiblemente hubieran percibido cómo descendía en escoba y se colaba por una de las puertas laterales pero por suerte seguían de viaje. A Leonor no le hubieran venido mal unos días más para realizar un par de pruebas en la biblioteca pero aquella era la ocasión perfecta. Tal y como se imaginaba Samira andaba en el sótano y ella tenía toda la casa a su disposición. Sólo debía ser rápida y no hacer ruido._

 _En cualquier caso, sólo le interesaba lo que había en la biblioteca. Caminó despacio, manteniendo la calma pese a que la impaciencia la corroía por dentro. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Iba a descubrir el secreto de la eterna juventud._

 _Pese a no ser una mujer mayor, a Leonor siempre le había espantado la posibilidad de hacerse mayor. Odiaba a los viejos. Su aspecto físico le daban ganas de vomitar y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de evitar aquella decadencia. Quería ser joven y hermosa para siempre y, por qué no, vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Obviamente jamás había hablado sobre aquello con nadie. Dudaba que nadie fuera a comprenderlo. Estaba rodeada de estúpidos que afirmaban que la mejor forma de afrontar la vida era acostumbrarse al paso de los años. Ni siquiera a Samira había podido confesarle sus temores, aunque hubieran sido amigas desde niñas. Muchas veces habían hablado sobre los secretos de belleza femeninos e incluso había compartido con ella hechizos de sus antepasadas pero nunca le había dicho nada más. Samira, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su existencia para ayudar a otros a traspasar el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, no vería con buenos ojos que alguien quisiera permanecer a este lado para siempre._

 _Leonor no era tonta. Sabía que la magia que la ayudaría a cumplir sus deseos era magia negra. Por eso necesitaba encontrar aquel libro. Samira había asegurado que era diabólico y capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera. Pero ella no quería llevárselo. Sólo necesitaba ese hechizo. Alguien lo había mencionado cuando era una niña y Leonor sabía que estaba allí, en esa biblioteca._

 _Los Bennasar lo mantenían oculto y protegido. Pocos eran los que se habían atrevido a abrir sus páginas. Samira lo estaba transcribiendo, copiando sus hojas con una paciencia infinita, dedicándole apenas un rato cada día. Decía no estar segura de que su mal fario afectara también a la copia pero hasta el momento nada parecía indiciar que estuviera ocurriendo. Quizá Leonor podría haber buscado entre los pergaminos escrito por su amiga pero prefería el original. Sentía deseos de tocar ese libro, saber cómo era entrar en contacto con su supuesta malignidad._

 _Una vez en la biblioteca, no le resultó difícil dar con él. Lo más complicado fue dar con el hechizo. Le llevó un par de noches hacerse con él pero cuando lo encontró su corazón explotó de dicha. Lo había conseguido. Sería joven para siempre._

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

El Toni echó el cuello hacia atrás. Aquel estaba resultando ser el mejor polvo de su vida. La pelirroja estaba sobre él, moviéndose de tal forma que iba a volverle loco. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella después de aquello? Ninguna otra chica del mundo era capaz de hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Seguramente la separación sería dolorosa pero daba igual. ¡Joder! Aquello era lo mejor y cuando alcanzó el clímax pensó que se moriría.

—¡Joder! —Musitó. Le faltaba el aire y estaba un poco tembloroso. ¡Madre mía! Lo que iba a presumir cuando saliera de allí. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre él y le lamió la mandíbula. El Toni no supo cómo pasó pero un instante después estaba atado a la cama—. ¿Qué haces?

Intentó liberarse. Aquellos rollos no le gustaban aunque algunas veces había fantaseado con algo así. Claro que entonces era la chica la que estaba atada y él quien le azotaba en el trasero. No hubo azotes pero sí se sintió un poco indefenso. Hasta que la pelirroja le sonrió y le besó en los labios.

—Si lo de antes te ha gustado, prepárate para lo que va a venir. Cuando termine contigo, estarás seco.

Al Toni se le secó la garganta. Aquello sonaba realmente prometedor. ¡Joder que sí!

* * *

En su humilde opinión, Estefanía Ungueti era la mejor forense mágica que existía en la península. Tenía más o menos su edad y llevaban trabajando juntos desde siempre. José Vicente la tenía en gran estima y nunca dudaba de sus dictámenes. Hasta ese día.

Ambos estaban en la morgue de San Mateo. Era allí donde se realizaban las autopsias de las personas que, como aquel desgraciado, morían de forma violenta. Estefanía le había tendido su informe y no daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —La forense no parecía albergar ninguna duda sobre lo que estaba diciendo—. El fallecido es el muggle Roberto Sánchez Querejeta. Lo hemos identificado a través de las huellas digitales. Tiene antecedentes policiales.

—Pero aquí dice que tiene treinta y un años.

—Lo sé.

José Vicente miró el cadáver. El hombre que tenía delante parecía un anciano. Recordó los expedientes que había leído en el archivo del Ministerio, aquellos correspondientes a varios casos sin resolver en los que las víctimas presentaban un aspecto semejante, y supo que tenía algo muy gordo entre manos.

—¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte?

—Una parada cardíaca —Estefanía cubrió con una sábana el rostro del fallecido—. Para entendernos, se ha muerto de viejo.

—Pero era un hombre joven.

Estefanía Ungueti asintió. Recuperó su informe y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que deberíamos avisar a los inefables, José Vicente. No sé exactamente qué clase de magia se ha utilizado para hacerle esto a este hombre pero es posible que ellos averigüen algo más.

José Vicente asintió. No le gustaba ni un pelo tener que colaborar con esos sabiendos pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si no le quedaba más remedio. Según sus propias conclusiones, a aquel tipo le habían robado la vida. Los inefables sabrían cómo.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
